Awake My Soul
by That One Chiklit
Summary: Brilliant and unaware child prodigy turned young adult, sweet teen Adellade is in for the ride of her life when our favorite team finds themselves in need of someone even smarter than the SGC can offer.


_And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know._

Dressed in a plain long-sleeved white shirt and some shorts, Adellade walked briskly next to a man she had just met hours ago, down a long cement corridor to a non-descript elevator. With a quick flash of his ID card, the elevator door opened for the man and he motioned for Adellade to step inside. She did so timidly, as if expecting something terrible to happen once she crossed the threshold. She let out an unknowing breath and turned to face the hall she had just come down; it seemed a lot shorter now looking back. She shivered in the drab grayness of the tiny cubical of an elevator as the man stepped inside and pressed the down button.

Adelle paused for a moment, staring at the button that was now illuminated. It seemed foreboding, a down button inside an elevator, as if there was only one destination this specific lift had been created for. She pulled her sleeves over her hands and rubbed her cheek absently, a tiny flicker of stress and apprehension in her green flecked brown eyes. She blinked rapidly and suddenly the ride was over; she hadn't even realized it had begun.

The elevator doors slid open with a loud clang, and the man stepped out, motioning for her to once again follow him. The hallway was exactly the same as the one that came before it, with the exception of a green stripe that now ran parallel to the yellow one. She took note of that before moving on. She had been on military bases before, many of her friends from the local high school had been army brats, but she had never seen anything like this.

The man before her came to an abrupt halt at a grey door in the grey hallway, and Adellade almost tripped over herself trying to stop in time. Another flash of the ID card and the man cracked the door open slowly; this was much different from the brisk and impatient manner that he had been acting up until now, and she was almost frightened. There were a few murmurs exchanged, and the man stepped away and opened the door wider.

"You may go in." he said in his cold manner. Adelle shivered and smiled in thanks. The man gave no indication he had even the gesture. She dismissed it and now focused her attention to the open door in front of her, trying to gauge what possibly could she be called to such a place for. She took a step forward into a much larger, cavern of a room and briefly she found herself without breath. It was much different than she had expected. The carpet was a rich red, matching the rich auburn conference table. She counted 8 chairs in a blink, all seated around the table, two at either end, three along the elongated sides. Only four of them were filled, five counting the man who was standing at the door now.

"If you would please take a seat, we can get started." He motioned to an empty seat on the right side of the table, which would have her sitting at the right of whoever sat at the head position of the table. There was a manila folder in front of her, shifted 13 degrees from being dead center in front of the chair. Her long pale legs carried her across the room and sat her in a wide, rolling desk chair. She shifted the folder back 13 degrees until it was aligned perfectly with her shoulders, directly in front of her. The man across the table from her, dark brunette hair she noted, wrinkled his nose, but kept his eyes away from her. She spent an extra second to look at him as her eyes roomed in a circle, memorizing the faces of the other people sitting around her.

The first person she saw, besides the man who greeted her at the door, who had now taken his seat, was the man sitting across from her. His hair was dark, but not jet black so, just darker, and his eye were a commanding blue. She assumed him to be the natural leader of the room. There was a man sitting next to him, he was a black man, the color of chocolate, wearing a baseball cap that seemed a size too small, with the permanent grimace he held on his face. His eyes were a deep brown, obviously very intelligent, Adellade figured him to be the wise one, with the age that shown clearly in his eyes as they met her gaze easily.

There was a smaller woman sitting next to that man, her skin was the color of cream, her hair almost blending into her head, as it was a butter yellow. She had kind blue eyes, completely different from the first man; these held a great propensity for knowledge, Adelle guessed she was an incredibly smart woman, probably a scientist.

She turned her head to her right; the man sitting next to her gave her a cautious smile, the skin at the corner of his eyes crinkling easily from years of smiling. His eyes frightened her a bit, they exactly mirrored her own, the curious, examining look, as if he was studying her as she was studying his. Her eyes flicked left for just a moment, a mass of black curly hair outlined his own short cropped brown hair, as his head and shoulders completely obscured the person sitting next to him.

There was a strategic cough from the forefront of the table and Adellade turned and looked at the man who had greeted her at the door. He gestured to the folder in front of her,

"If you would please review the documents inside and sign at the proper place." His voice was a deep smoky Texan accent; it did not surprise her, many citizens from the south enlisted in the military. Instantly, the statistics of the percentage of people in southern states who enlisted in the military versus northern states flitted through her head, and she turned her gaze downward toward the manila folder. The cracked it open and scanned the first page. Her head shot up, a question just barely formed in her eyes.

"Non-Disclosure….National Security….Under penalty of Imprisonment in a federal prison?" She asked, glancing around the table quickly, the person with the large mass of curly black hair was still obscured, though now she had laid her head down on the table, obscuring her own face with her crossed arms.

"What we do here is top-secret; you cannot, and I repeat, can not divulge this information to anyone outside of this base." The Texan said. He motioned again to the folder "Please sign it so we can continue forward with the reason you are here."

Adellade, with knitted brows, turned her gaze back to the paper-clipped stack of papers, flipping through them quickly, getting the gist of the information contained between those pages. She came to the final page, and reached her hand out for a pen to sign the document. One was pressed into her hand and she signed it in her loopy, scrawling signature that she had created in the seventh grade.

She closed the folder and pushed it toward the middle of the table. The Texan pulled it in front of him, and placed one hand on top of it with a heavy bang. Adellade jumped a little, and she could have sworn the woman with the curly back hair lifted her head a little in surprise.

"Now that that has been taken care of," the Texan said ominously. "Walter!" A comedic looking bald man rushed in.

"Yes sir," he said in greeting.

"Please open the blast doors, I'm feeling a bit cramped in here without the view." The Texan gave the man a knowing grin as he scurried off. The five around the table stood now, and made their way to the large bay window that Adelle had yet to notice before now. She stood as well, taking the hint and also made her way to the window as it began to crank open with a metallic groan. She glanced from person to person; each one was watching her reaction. She shivered under their gazes and her heart picked up its pace.

She returned her gaze to the rising blast doors covering the wide window. Light from the even larger room below flooded the room and splashed across her face, painting a picture of confusion and bewilderment.

_Lend me your eyes; I can change what you see._


End file.
